


Beskar Bracelet

by asaucecoveredsomething



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Pregnancy, inaccurate depictions of mandalorian culture, trouble conceiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaucecoveredsomething/pseuds/asaucecoveredsomething
Summary: Din gives his wife a bracelet with a word scrawled across it to protect her at a Mandalorian festival. Cody has no clue what that word is until Paz intervenes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Beskar Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absurdthirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/gifts).



> Hey! I got the idea for this piece after seeing a post on Tumblr on @absurdthirst's blog. In true Mando fan fashion, I just had to work a brief bit of smut into the piece. That section isn't very long and can be skipped over if needed. 
> 
> The main character, Cody Kenobi, is an OC from my other fic The Seamstress and The Jedi. You don't have to read that, but if you want a better idea of things, you can give it a read. Or, if you also have an appreciation for one, fine Master Kenobi. That fic is still in progress (Cody hasn't even been born yet), but give it a go if you are a fan of Obi-Wan as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Mandalorian culture was harsh, she’d figured out that much in her brief time aboard the Razor Crest. She’d witnessed multiple bounties brought in in various states of distress. A handful she’d witnessed dead. As someone of Mandalorian descent, Cody probably shouldn’t have been too surprised by these actions, but though she’d been raised on stories of Mandalore she’d never become a Mandalorian. Her mother tried to keep her and her siblings as far away from that culture as possible. She claimed it far too violent. Any time Cody’s thoughts trailed to her mom’s beliefs, she couldn’t help but laugh. Cody had been traveling for some time with one specific Mandalorian and his odd, green child against her mom’s warnings.

Maybe that’s why she didn’t really give it a second thought when her Mandalorian tied a piece of beskar to her wrist claiming it would protect her while they were in the covert. She trusted Din with her life. He’d saved it on more than one occasion. Why would something as innocuous as a bracelet bear any ill-intent? The covert was gathering for some festival, a Mandalorian tradition. They would gather once every decade to celebrate the life of those both born and lost in the decade prior for 10 days. From what little information she had pried from Din, it was common to see Mandalorians having sex in public, whether with their significant others or with a complete stranger. Children conceived during this event were seen as blessed by the Mandalore, imbued with the spirits of their fallen brethren. The bracelet would protect her from unwanted advances. 

Cody couldn’t read Mando’a, so she wasn’t sure what the words on the beskar meant. She assumed they were a threat, or maybe a mark that she belonged to him. As if the ring on her hand and Mudhorn signet around her neck wouldn’t mark her as his enough, but Din had wanted this last, additional piece of protection. This, and he handed her a small blaster to slide down her cleavage in the event anyone tried to take advantage of her. Rape was uncommon among his tribe, but not unheard of during events such as these when tensions ran high and alcohol dulled their senses. Yaihadla, she read off the script placed directly across the center in Din’s scrawl. What could it possibly mean?

Grogu wore his necklace marking him as Din’s as well, but in a far different manner. The child was his foundlind, his son by right. Grogu preened about the Crest donning new clothes recently sewn by Cody’s mom when they’d visited her on Yavin-4. When Cody had said they were attending the festival, Bryagwen had insisted on creating attire for all of them. She’d been a seamstress in her younger years, and proudly brought her sewing machine out of retirement to make her daughter, son-in-law, and adopted grandson corresponding outfits appropriate for each day of the festival. While Cody severely doubted Din would wear his, she and Grogu would wear theirs proudly. While Bryagwen didn’t agree with the Mandalorian lifestyle, she loved her daughter fiercely. Cody was ecstatic to wear clothing her mom had made for the first time since her adolescent years. 

The child would be honored during the first night of the festival. As a foundling a certain status was associated with him, one of hope for the future and continuity of the Mandalore. Cody would be as well during the second night as a spouse being brought into the Creed. It wasn’t often that Mandalorians found women willing to abide by their way of life and add to the genepool. They gained a status akin to foundlings. With Cody’s family being from Mandalore originally, she was unsure how the Alor would view her, as Mandalorian by lineage or by vow. Either way, as a mother to their foundling, or as her and Din had been trying relentlessly to conceive their own with the Alor’s blessing, she would be honored. 

Conceiving had become a difficult topic to broach the longer the process took. Sometimes it was easy. The stars lined up just right. They could leave Grogu with Peli or Cara for a day or two when Cody was ovulating and spend that time holed up on the Crest simply doting on each other. Other times Din had to deal with a bounty, or Cody was too exhausted from handling Grogu that particular day. Not to mention the entire period when Grogu had been taken prisoner by the Empire. They’d both been far too stressed during that time to even think about sex, and it had put a damper on either’s spirit in regards to procreation. It wasn’t until Gideon was killed that Cody was content with the idea once again. It wasn’t for about a month after then that Din was. All in all, they’d been trying to get pregnant for nearly two years. 

Her mom had said sometimes these things just took time, that she had taken a year to conceive her elder sister even with meticulous planning. Cody had been another story, an unexpected child born in the middle of a maelstrom when the galaxy had been plunged into chaos. She hadn’t been planned at all. Cody would just laugh when she thought of the irony now. Perhaps those Kenobi super genes (as her father had referred to them) took time to kick in, or maybe they only applied to the men. Whatever the case, Cody was frustrated. She wanted to be a mother, to be accepted by the Mandalorians, to really and truly become Din’s. The Force simply hadn’t been with them yet. 

Din landed the Crest with ease. His brow furrowed as he observed the various ships taking up residence in the field surrounding the longhouse and cabins where the festival was meant to take place. She glimpsed a flash of annoyance cross his chocolate eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Cody piped up from behind him. She was struggling to put a pair of boots on Grogu’s clawed feet. While the Mandalorians weren’t expected to wear armor at the festival, she figured many would, and didn’t want his little toes stepped on by heavy, beskar and durasteel clad men and women. “C’mon, you little green gremlin.” She growled at Grogu as he dramatically rolled out of her grasp and took off running across the cockpit. “Dank farrik, I give up.” She tossed the boots aside. 

“Paz Vizsla is here. He is a good man, a good Mandalorian, but he is always a little much at gatherings. Do you remember him?” Din turned to face her, picking up Grogu in the process. Her eyes narrowed as Grogu summoned his boots to him through the Force and handed them to Din. 

“The one in the heavy artillery armor from Nevarro, right? He saved our asses and got us out of there?”

“Yes.” He huffed, blowing a gust of breath into the curls framing his eyes. “Just don’t pay much attention to anything he says if he’s been anywhere close to alcohol.”

“Din, darling, my most formidable years were spent on Rebel bases full of soldiers drinking away their PTSD, and I have big tits. Paz can’t say anything I haven’t heard before.” Cody smoothed the curls disrupted by his huff. “Besides, my credits say I could give him a run for his money.”

“Oh, really?” Din’s eyebrows quirked as a grin grew across his lips. “Mine say he stumps you.”

“Loser has to deal with all of Grogu’s dirty diapers for a week after the festival?”

“Don’t make a deal you won’t keep your end of, cyare.” Cody rolled her eyes. “But, I’ll bet two weeks worth of them that I win.”

“You’re on, Djarrin.” Din had Grogu’s boots on now with no fuss from the toddler while the toddler in question smiled up at his mom. “Kid, you eat anything that’s not human food, and I’ll put you in time out for ten minutes.” She warned the little green guy with a shake of her finger. Grogu seemed to understand her threat. His jaw dropped in outrage as a noise somewhere between a whine and cry escaped. 

With a laugh Din sat Grogu down. “Finish getting dressed, cyar’ika. Grogu and I will get the bags and meet you on the ramp.” Din fished his helmet out of Grogu’s toy bin, discarded the stuffed animals currently residing within it, and placed it back on his head. “Don’t forget-”

“My blaster, I know. Though, you do realize I’ll have my saber, right?” Cody motioned to the lightsaber clipped motionless at her hip. 

“Letting the entire covert know you’re a Jedi isn’t in your best interests. The Alor blessed our union, but the covert may not. There are still those who hold grudges against the Jedi for our past.” He countered easily. 

“Din, I was rather well-known throughout the war because of Luke and my dad at first and my own actions as a Knight later on. As well traveled as those in the covert are, do you truly think they won’t figure it out? Until I take the Creed, I can’t take your name, and I can’t take the Creed until the Alor allows me to tomorrow, if she even allows me. How many Kenobi’s are there in the galaxy? Let alone red headed ones who look exactly like their fathers?” Despite the sincerity in her tone, her thoughts drew a laugh from Din. He had considered these things, which was the largest reason for the bracelet. 

“Just keep it concealed. Paz knows who you are, as does most of Clan Vizsla. And I was going to say not to forget your bracelet. You took it off for Grogu’s bath earlier.” She’d kept it pocketed since the child’s bath and quickly slid it over her hand now. Cody rolled her eyes at her husband. It was only a bracelet. What could it possibly signify?

\---

Cody was in awe at the sheer amount of people gathered within the longhouse. She felt naked wearing the sheer gown of blue starlight highlighting the same hue as her eyes while the others wore far less intricate gowns or more complex armors. She simply wasn’t in her element amongst the strangers. 

She noticed several women wearing bracelets similar to her own with differing words scrawled on them in various prints. All were given space and left out of the debauchery taking place in the alcoves dotting the sides of the long house. Din had been right. The simple piece of metal kept the others at bay. It was either the bracelet or her saber which peeked out from the slit gliding up her right leg when she sat certain ways or leaned to pick up Grogu. Cody wished her mom would have made the slit just a bit more concealing, but Bryagwen hadn’t taken lightsaber concealment into account when crafting the gown. It hadn’t even been part of the discussion. 

“Djarrin!” A voice called out across the longhouse, drawing Cody out of her state of awe. “Where have you been hiding this lovely woman?” The voice she now realized belonged to Paz approached her, taking her hand in his to shake tightly. She smiled towards his visor. 

“On the Crest.” Din appeared at her side. He’d surprised her, adorning himself in the clothing her mom had made with the addition of his helmet, per the Creed’s regulations that only his clan see his face. 

“You should let her come out to play more often. She is quite beautiful.” Paz tilted his helmet up just enough to kiss Cody’s knuckles.

“I don’t let her do anything. Cody carves her own path.”

“Is this true, beautiful girl?” Cody jerked her hand back from him. 

“I’ll carve you open if you have the gall to ask such a question again.” She shot him a smirk earning a chuckle of approval from the beskar-clad man. 

“I like her.” He commented to Din. Cody didn’t need to see her husband’s face to know that he was rolling his eyes the same as she was. “She’s fierce. She’ll provide suitable warriors for Clan Djarrin.” Paz’s visor turned to meet Din’s. “Or Vizsla, should she ever find herself with a reason to join my clan.”

“And if I don’t want to provide you with warriors? What then, Vizsla?” Her tone was playful, but there was an anger beneath the surface. Cody silently reminded herself to keep her emotions in check. She couldn’t imagine the scenario where she would want to leave Din for another Mandalorian. She loved him, loved his foundling. She wanted to be his entirely. Paz wouldn’t be anything compared to Din. 

“Is that a challenge, mesh’la?” 

“Only one you would fail.” She shot back. Paz knew of her training, knew who she was, what she was. Cody didn’t care to utilize the Force to prove a point over him. It wouldn’t cause any harm. With a wave of her hand the heavy infantry mandalorian went flying backwards into a table, toppling a couple drinks onto his armor. 

Din was laughing. She didn’t get to hear his laugh often, but when she did she reveled in it. 

“What?” She asked innocently, shoving Din aside to help Paz up and wipe the alcohol from his armor. 

“Nothing, cyar’ika.” She knew damn well it wasn’t nothing, but let Din continue laughing. 

\---

The evening had worn on with several altercations similar to the one involving Paz and Cody, though Cody watched them from afar. It seemed brusque pseudo-insults were the norm instead of greetings when Mandalorians gathered. Cody settled in with the rest of Clan Vizsla as the children and foundlings were recognized by the Alor, smiling and clapping along when Grogu ambled across the longhouse at Din’s side sporting a dark blue robe, his boots nowhere in sight. They made such an odd sight, Din standing so tall and proud and Grogu so small and feisty. The sight always made Cody yearn for the child they hadn’t been blessed with so far. She reached for a mug of spotchka, not caring who had discarded it previously.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you shouldn’t be drinking that.” Paz interrupted her as she sucked down one large gulp. Cody just stared at him. Why shouldn’t she?

“It’s not been poisoned, has it?” She questioned, eyeing the mug carefully. Din reappeared at the table, Grogu at his side adorned with a tiara of some sort shaped in the ‘t’ of their visors. 

“No, but you’re pregnant. Alcohol is bad for the baby.” This was news to Cody. 

“No I’m not.” She countered, taking another swig. A couple of nearby people gasped as she did so. “What? I’m not pregnant. It’s fine, I assure you.”

“Then why does your bracelet say otherwise?” Oh, so that’s what her bracelet said. That’s what protected her. Din should have just let her walk around with her saber on display and dealt with the fallout later. 

“Because I’m working on getting her pregnant.” Din interrupted. Cody could hear the annoyance in his voice, though she was unsure who it was directed towards. 

“You should have added a ‘kebbur’ somewhere, Djarrin.” Cody stifled a laugh at Paz’s words. 

“We’ve been trying for a long time.She could be pregnant.” Din offered in defense. 

“Then she shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Maker, Paz, it was two sips of spotchka.” Cody snapped at him. She sat the mug back down. “And my cycle finished just last week, so I highly doubt that I’m pregnant. Just let it go. Let me enjoy the festival.” She pulled the bracelet off and handed it to Din. “I’m going back to the Crest without a banner saying I can’t have any fun. Make sure to bring Grogu in by nine or he won’t sleep tonight.”

Cody left the longhouse and the overprotective men behind to make her way back to the Razor Crest. A decent evening ruined by male bullshit. She probably should have known to expect this sort of behavior at the festival, but hadn’t. She didn’t think Din would tell everyone of their struggles, albeit subtly. Cody was just happy nobody else had asked her anything about her supposed pregnancy. When she boarded the Razor Crest she didn’t bother changing out of her clothes. Cody simply crawled onto her bunk and crashed for the night.

\---

Several hours later Cody was awoken to wind brushing her hair across her nose, tickling her skin and waking her up with a sneeze. She initially checked the cot above hers for Grogu, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Panicked, she tossed her blankets aside and began searching the ship. He wasn’t in the cockpit, in her or Din’s bunks, in the hold, or anywhere else, but Din had left the ramp down when he’d come in. The shower was running in the fresher and Cody was ready to kill him for losing their son. 

“Din Djarrin, where is Grogu?” She barged into the fresher without a care. Din looked up at her from the floor where he was leaning against the shower wall, water spilling over his face, his cheeks flushed pink and naked as the day he was born. 

“With Paz.” He replied, reaching a hand up to Cody. She pulled him to his feet with ease not missing the stumble in his step as he tried to reach for the shampoo. Cody handed him the bottle. Din promptly squeezed an inappropriate amount onto his hands, lathered them, then mixed the suds into his hair with far more passion than normal. “Little guy fell asleep. One of his wives took him to lay down with their kids. Wanted to give us the night off after that little spat at the table.” 

“Uh huh. Need some help?” She offered as Din spit a mouthful of soapy water out. In the time they’d been together she’d never seen him this drunk. She’d never seen him drunk at all. Cody guessed it was only to be expected due to the nature of the festival.

“Yes.” He relented after a moment of internal debate. “But mainly because I want to fuck you against this wall until you’re carrying my child.” He tacked on after she’d begun taking off her dress and unpinning her hair. 

That statement sent a shockwave straight through Cody. She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as she’d thought. 

“How much did you drink?” She hesitated. Cody didn’t want to take advantage of him. He was her husband, the love of her life. The last thing she wanted to do was do something he would regret come morning. 

“Enough to loosen up. Not enough to really be drunk.” 

“So the sitting in here and stumbling was a show?”

“Well, I was sitting on the floor thinking about some stuff Paz said after you left. Everything else was accidental.” She handed him the bottle of conditioner now. Din measured a little too much conditioner in his hand, but was much more controlled than he had been with the shampoo. Cody stepped in the shower with him. She could use a stress relief after the evening and it was evident now that Din was more sober than she’d initially realized. 

“And what did he have to say?” Din pinned her to the wall. Warm water sprayed over her face, pooling between her breasts and his chest. 

“That I needed to stay buried in your cunt constantly.” Oh, well, that was a thought that Cody was intrigued by. “That I need to make you cum as much as humanly possible.” Din tangled his fingers in her hair, now wet from the shower. “And that I need to cum inside you until you are dripping and can’t take anymore.” Din kissed her softly then moved to her neck, sucking a slight purple mark near her collarbone. “I think we should start now.” Given the determination in his eyes, Cody wasn’t certain she had an option in the matter, but she agreed nonetheless. 

His cock was already pressing hard against her stomach. Cody lightly stroked him, bringing a moan to his lips.

“Then you best get me pregnant, Din.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Din spun her around, shoved her shoulders forward, and kicked her legs open. He definitely wasn’t drunk when his fingers found their way to her clit, tweaking and teasing to ensure she was wet enough. Once Din was satisfied, the only warning she was given was the dip of his fingers to gather some of her slick seconds before his cock plunged deep into her. 

Cody would be lying if she said she didn’t love when he was rough with her. Nights like this when Din wasn’t afraid to take what was his were her favorites. She wanted him to fuck her senseless, leave bruises on her hips. She wanted to feel the ache in her hips tomorrow. So when he didn’t move for a moment, Cody bounced back against him hard, causing Din to lose his balance and slam back into her. She cried out. His cock brushed something oh so perfect and she wanted more. 

“Playing rough are we, cyar’ika? Want me to fuck you until you can barely walk?” One of his hands tangled in her hair and jerked hard when she didn’t respond. Din rolled his hips forward, brushing that place again. “Answer me, or I won’t give you a baby.” He growled to her. Cody whimpered.

“P-please, Din. Please fuck me until I can’t stand. Fuck me until you know I’m pregnant.” He released her hair and resumed his grip on her hips, his fingers digging into the pale flesh hard enough for red streaks to form when she’d fall away from him. His hips immediately began an onslaught, slamming into her at a rapid-fire pace, brushing deep within her. Cody couldn’t help but scream out. She cried his name, praised the Maker, praised him, and begged him for more. 

“Mesh’la, you will be so perfect when you are heavy with my child. So round and breasts so tender they are in pain unless I help you relieve them. You will be so beautiful. Maybe I won’t have an option but to keep you pregnant.” Din’s voice was a purr as she quickly approached her orgasm. “Would you like that, Cyare? To stay on my cock for the rest of our days breeding warriors together?” 

Her vision darkened as his words stumbled out. Din wasn’t usually so talkative, but, Maker, she loved whatever this side of him was. She wanted to make his warriors, she wanted to raise them and train them. She wanted to be his in any manner he wanted her. If he wanted her to spend her days on his cock, in eternal bliss like this, then who was she to deny him. Din’s pace didn’t falter as her walls fluttered around his cock. She squeezed him tight. She wanted him to cum with her then and there. 

“Keep me bred, Din Djarrin, starting with tonight.” Her words were Din’s final straw before he came undone, spurting ribbons of seed deep in her core. His nails raked down her back leaving a trail of white and red behind. 

“Dank farrik, Cyar’ika.” He mumbled after a moment. His hands faltered on her waist. “Let’s move to one of the beds so I can take my time with you.” Cody didn’t need convincing. 

\---

Cody owed Paz and his wives by the time the festival was over. Each night they’d taken care of Grogu to give her and Din plenty of time to themselves. When she’d gone to thank him, he’d said not to just yet. To wait and see if everyone’s work had been worth it. By the tenth night, Cody just knew it had been, but Paz wanted her and Din to be certain before any thank you’s were granted. A child conceived during the festival was to be celebrated after all. He wanted to throw a party for them, if they’d been successful. 

The moment of truth came a couple weeks later. Cody and Din had ventured back to Yavin-4. She’d hit a wall in Grogu’s training and needed the advice of her father, the only Jedi Master she knew who had successfully trained younglings. Sure she could ask Luke for help. They’d been raised as siblings, but she’d been hesitant to send Grogu to him for help when she’d initially met Din and didn’t want to admit to him she needed help now. 

Din was a fish out of water when they were in the Kenobi household. Bryagwen did everything in her power to make him feel comfortable. She made meals traditional to the Mandalore of her younger years, she would don her armor so he wasn’t alone, and she would discuss topics like munitions and the war with him. While Din appreciated the effort the older woman made, it was always the father which made him uneasy. 

Obi-Wan was a fully-trained Jedi Master. His list of accomplishments were a mile long. Din always felt as if he wasn’t enough in Obi-Wan’s eyes for Cody. The elder Jedi always made him feel under scrutiny. Maybe it was something in how Obi-Wan spoke, or how he held himself, but the greying man had a certain air of superiority about him that spoke to his accomplishments. Din was certain he could never live up to the legendary General Kenobi despite Obi-Wan remaining adamant that he thought of Din as his own son. Obi-Wan didn’t treat him differently from Cody or her siblings, but Din would never be able to see past the myth to the man. 

Cody sent Din to the Crest to look for one of the medical devices when she realized her period was a few days late. After dealing with the disappointment for two years, she didn’t expect a different answer, but wanted to test her blood anyway. Obi-Wan had mentioned her aura seemed oddly warm that morning, something common to pregnant women, and that was when she realized her period should have started three days prior. 

Din retrieved the test, hopeful for the first time in several months that they may get a positive this time around. After the festival he had a good feeling. Cody had mentioned this too. There was something buzzing in the air between them. For the first time in a long time, she couldn’t wait to take the test. 

Obi-Wan was busy with Grogu, Bryagwen was getting dinner ready, and Cody’s older sister, Bryshae, was still busy on the New Republic base nearby. With everyone preoccupied, she took the opportunity to steal Din aside, prick her finger for a bit of blood, and wait for the test to light up with a result. They sat outside, admiring the sunset and watching Obi-Wan and Grogu in deep meditation together across the yard. Cody had a feeling that her dad was peeking in on them. She kept feeling a tug through the Force. When she would glance at him, the tug would vanish. 

“How much longer, Cyare?” Din grumbled, prying the device out of Cody’s hands. 

“Just a minute. Relax. Chances are, it’s nothing. Don’t get too excited.” 

“Can’t help it. Just thinking about a kid makes me excited. I wanna be a dad so bad.” The device beeped, signaling it had finished tabulating the results. “Alright, moment of truth.” He whispered, handing it back to her. 

Cody was afraid to look at her hands. She wanted a positive. That’s all she’d wanted for literally years. She took a deep breath then looked down. The screen lit up with a few words: Positive (+) est. gestational age= 3 weeks.

“Din, Din, Din, Din, Din, Din, Din, Din, Din!” She squealed, breaking Obi-Wan and Grogu’s meditation across the yard long enough for her dad to ask if anything was wrong. “Nothing, dad. Promise!” She shouted, hopping up to wave them off. Grogu wasn’t so easily convinced. His little feet started making their way across the yard as fast as they could. 

It took everything in Din not to rip off his helmet and kiss her then and there. With Obi-Wan so close, he couldn’t risk the breach of his Creed. Instead he dropped to his knees, placed his head against Cody’s stomach, and held her as tight as possible thinking one word, finally.

\---

When Cody saw Paz again several months later, it was obvious his advice had worked. Paz demanded their son be named after him. Cody refused. 

They didn’t meet again until the following festival. Din’s hair bore streaks of grey, Cody’s red curls had a peppering of white woven in. Grogu hadn’t changed much in ten years, but they hadn’t expected him to considering his species aged so slowly. Their other children were growing like weeds. Din had made good on his promise to keep Cody pregnant, as evidenced by her swollen abdomen and surrounding four kids. She was due any day with the most recent one, her only girl out of the lot. As with the first and each following son, Cody couldn’t wait to meet her little one.

“Djarrin, you may have taken my advice too literally.” Paz commented when he saw the Djarrin clan bustling out of the Razor Crest, all in various states of undress as Cody and Din tried to chase them down. Grogu threw up a wall with the Force, blocking them in on one side as Cody did the same from another and Din threatened them with no sweets after dinner from the third, forcing them to retreat back inside the ship. 

“It’s not his fault I like it when he cums in me.” Cody shot back at the beskar-clad warrior. He’d gained a bit of weight over the years. During the last festival, her and Din’s bet had never been resolved. They’d agreed to reinstate it. With Grogu out of diapers now, the loser had to handle their youngest son’s diapers for a month. It seemed fitting to adjust the bet since so much time had passed. “And it’s not my fault Din has one hell of a breeding kink.” She wasn’t holding back. With their daughter due any day, she wanted out of diaper duty for a month. The bet didn’t include her diapers, but Cody was certain she could weasel Din into them if she tried hard enough. 

“Mesh’la, you’ve developed quite the dirty mouth.” A chuckle managed through his modulator. 

“I’ve gotta keep you on your toes, Paz.” This time a full laugh came through his helmet. Din shook his head, chuckling along as well. “This is the last one for us. The pregnancy has been hard. We’ve agreed to call it quits after Brynne is born. If it weren’t for my mother, I don’t know how I would have survived raising the boys while Din is out on bounties.” 

“Does your father not help?” Paz inquired innocently enough. Cody sighed softly. Paz had no way of knowing her dad had passed away before Brynne had been conceived. 

“He died a little over a year ago. He took Grogu to a temple to find his kyber crystal and a Sith found them. Dad managed to get Grogu back home, but his injuries were extensive.” She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. “He’s one with the Force, and I take solace in that. I can feel him with me constantly. His spirit lives on all around us.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Cody. General Kenobi was a great man. My father fought against him during one of the wars on Mandalore before The Purge. He was a great warrior, one to be revered and respected. Clan Vizsla offers their condolences.” Paz embraced Cody, patting her back when she dipped her head on his shoulder. 

“Damnit, Din. You win.” She groaned to her husband. “I don’t know how to respond to this out of him.” Cody couldn’t see it, but Din wore a broad smile beneath his helmet. 

\---

Brynne was born later that night after they’d awoken to a nightmare. They’d barely had time to make it to the medical unit on the far end of the longhouse from where the Razor Crest was parked in the open field. She was beautiful, with dark hair and toasted skin the same as her father. Cody took longer than usual in recovery. Complications had arisen, giving Din his daughter several hours before he was able to see his wife again. She’d bear the scars of bringing Brynne into the world for the rest of her life, but Cody would recover after spending a couple days in the medical unit and receiving routine bacta infusions. 

Din was a mess during those hours. It was the middle of the night. There’d been blood everywhere when she’d woken him up saying something was wrong. An abruption was what the baar’ur had said likely caused the blood. Had they not reacted quickly, Din would have lost them both. He’d left their oldest in charge of the remaining children until Grogu could return with Paz or one of Paz’s wives. By dawn, Din laid beside Cody in a private room, watching Brynne as she suckled at her mother’s breast. 

A result of the surgery Cody underwent was sterilization. When Din told her this, she’d initially been beyond angry. They’d decided not to have more children, but she was furious that her biological ability had been ripped away. She wanted the option. What if when the kids were older, they wanted more then? She stayed angry until the baar’ur left the room and Din was finally able to remove his helmet. They were bloodshot, ringed with layers of red and pink, puffy from hours of crying. She saw regret, confusion, terror, but above all his love for her and their family. Her anger faded immediately. Din wouldn’t have made that call if there had been any other option. She searched her feelings, searched his feelings, and found that fact to be true. 

“I guess I have to quit wearing that bracelet at Mando events, huh?” She asked him, half asleep on his shoulder with Brynne snuggled between them. “Since we won’t have more kids. I won’t be in a constant state of ‘may be pregnant’.” That thought had been the furthest one from his mind in the chaos. Of course Cody thought about that when they were laying together thanking the Maker that she was still alive. 

“I’ll make another that says ‘buir’, mother. Or maybe one warning others you’re a Jedi and have spawned a line of warriors who are also Jedi.” 

“I think the five children and, well, whatever point Grogu is at will give the buir vibe. And I have to carry his saber about half the time because he leaves it laying around. Honestly, do I even need a label anymore?” Brynne wiggled, freeing one of her little hands and reaching around in her sleep. 

“This is the-”

“Don’t you dare finish that.”

“Way.” Another voice interrupted them. “Djarrin, are you beskaryc?” Paz checked before entering the room. Din quickly pulled his helmet on and sat up. Cody moved Brynne to the center of her chest and pulled a blanket up to replace the warmth they’d lost without Din.

“Sorry to interrupt, but your boys keep asking about their buir and vod. They’re scared they’ve lost one after they saw the blood on the ship.” Paz explained. As if on cue, Grogu and their four sons walked in the room, each one with various looks of concern etched across their features. The oldest, the picture of his grandfather, garnered a laugh from Cody when he held his chin and examined the room. 

“Buir!” The youngest yelled, climbing on his mom’s bed, seeking out her comfort. Grogu’s little arms reached up for her. Din placed him with his youngest siblings and mother while the older boys awaited their turn while the bed was full. 

“All of you come meet your sister. Come here!” She scooted to the middle of the bed with some assistance from Din. All four of her boys and her foundling smiled wide at one another. Din grinned from ear to ear. 

“Hey Paz, step outside with me for a minute.” Cody didn’t realize the men walked out of the room until they came back in. She was suspicious that they were up to something, but didn’t question them as Din passed Paz the new baby and the boys all attacked their mom. 

\---

She had a new bracelet before they left the medical unit a couple days later bearing Paz’s scrawl but only Din’s intent. Buir b’Jetii, Mother to Jedi.


End file.
